


Darling

by ClockworkDinosaur (orphan_account)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short, is it Yuri or Yuuri i'll never decide which spelling is More Right and frankly idc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9203891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ClockworkDinosaur
Summary: Victor and Yuuri are not fluent in the others native language.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Doomsday (NecroNova)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NecroNova/gifts).



> for my girlfriend, who inspired this fic, and is the Victor to my Yuuri ;)
> 
> My first YOI fanfic. Will it be my last? who knows...
> 
> Italics indicate the speaker is talking in their native tongue!

The buzz of conversation and clatter of silverware filled the restaurant with life. The figure skaters around the large table were the most enthusiastic of all, accented English with flourishes of of native languages mixed into the boisterous chatter. Underneath the table, Yuuri and Victor held hands. It made eating just a little bit more difficult, but Victor was very convinced that it was worth it.

Victor chatted easily with the other figure skaters around the table, tracing circles with his thumb into Yuuri's hand all the while. Every so often, Yuuri would squeeze Victor's hand, his face bright and eyes soft as he gave him a sideways glance.

These looks did not go unnoticed. Yurio shot a glare between Yuuri and Victor, blue eyes flashing underneath blond bangs.

_“If you two could stop being mushy and disgusting for one night, that would be fucking great!”_ he spat across the table. Victor raised an eyebrow.

_“You could look away,”_ he said. _“Nothing's forcing you to stare at us for the entirety of the meal.”_

Yurio's glare deepened as he looked down at his plate and began tearing into his food with a fork. Yuuri looked curiously at Victor.

“What did you two say?” he asked.

Victor looked shocked. “You mean you're not fluent in Russian yet?” he said, his tone falsely offended.

_“I'm as fluent in Russian as you are in Japanese,”_ Yuuri said with a sly grin.

“Point taken,” Victor laughed. “Yurio was just saying how cute we are together.”

“Oh, okay. Sure.”

Victor smiled. “You know, learning Russian wouldn't be that hard,” he said conversationally. Yuuri shrugged.

“I know a few words, enough to get by I think.”

“Do you?” Victor teased. _“Do you really know what I'm saying right now, darling?”_

Yuuri frowned. “Yes, I do know what you're saying... I don't recognize that last word though.”

Victor looked delighted. _“Are you saying I can call you any term of endearment in Russian and you won't even know?”_

_“Don't you dare!”_ Yurio groaned.

“What? Wait, slow down,” Yuuri said, eyes wide.

_“I can tell you how stunning you are and how much you mean to me and be as sappy as I want and all the while you won't even know!”_ Victor said gleefully as Yuuri struggled to translate Victor's rapid-fire Russian.

A few others were watching with interest as Victor babbled on.

_“Let's see, I would like to point out just how adorable your flustered and confused face is right now, really in general you're very cute and I'm glad yours is the face I wake up next to!”_

Yuuri groaned. “Unfair! That was a lot and I can't translate that fast!”

“You don't wanna know,” Yurio grumbled.

“But I do!” Phichit piped up.

“I think I should know what he's saying first!” Yuuri said.

Victor took a sip of his drink with a smug look at Yuuri. “Guess you'll have to learn Russian to find out, hm?”

Yuuri huffed. “Yurio, what did he say?”

“I'm not your damn translator!” he scoffed, rolling his eyes. “And even if I was I'd never translate something so inappropriate.”

“What!” Yuuri said, looking at Victor who's eyes were suddenly just as wide.

“I wouldn't say it was inappropriate exactly,” he said, his face going red.

“What was it then?” Yuuri said.

Victor sighed. “I just said... that you are cute.”

Yuuri felt heat rise up his neck. “Stop that, you flatterer,” he said with a squeeze of his hand. _“If anyone here is cute, it's you.”_

“Hey, that's not fair!” Victor said. “Nobody else here speaks fluent Japanese, Yuuri!”

_“Not so fun now that the tables have turned, is it?”_

“Yuuri!” Victor whined.

_“You're cute and I'm lucky to be engaged to you and skate by your side! On the ice and off, I am thrilled to be with you! And you don't even know how much of a silly romantic I'm being right now!”_ Yuuri said triumphantly.

Victor was silent for a moment before leaning forward and kissing Yuuri lightly on the lips. The camera's snap on Prichit's phone was the only sound until someone else snorted and another cheered.

“I don't need to understand what you're saying to know when you're talking about me, your eyes go lovestruck and your face brightens,” Victor said matter-of-factly. Yuuri squinted.

“Don't be so smug,” he said. “Or else I may decide to 'forget' English.”

“You wouldn't dare... _darling._ ”

“ _Try me!_ ”

“Can this dinner be over,” Yurio groaned.

Victor laughed. Underneath the table, Yuuri squeezed his hand again, the warmed metal of the engagement ring a comforting presence between them.

 


End file.
